Kazema Tenkai (Ravager)
Ravager is a new protagonists in the series coming back to magnolia to reduce the rate of crime and for another unknown reason. Appearance As a teenager working with Nirvana and the previous owner of Fairy Tail he had white hair, red eyes, and had on a brown dress shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into black pants with the shirt open revealing a red shirt underneath. Black shoes and a mark over his left eye to add to the outfit. Along with tattoes on his arm. Now he wears black pants with a red V-neck shirt and a black coat with metal rings hanging off the tip of the collar. On the V-neck there is a black X over the shirt. Other than that he still has his white hair, red eyes, the mark on his left eye, the tattoes on his arms, and his black shoes. Personality He seems to be a blank canvas. He has yet to show any emotion except the flash of pain he gets when he remembers a horrific event in his life or the flash of sadness he gets when he's talking to his brothers grave. Magic and Abilities Kazema uses Memory Make.A Magic which grants the caster the ability to manipulate memories. It also gives the user amazing memory capacity, being able to memorize opponent's heart beats, footsteps and magic. The caster can also create "memories" of themselves which are similar to holograms. This Magic also allows the user to create new Magic spellsby combining spells from other Magic which the user has memorized before. Furthermore, the user is able to negate Magic spells used by the opponent which the user also had already memorized by "forgetting" the spell. Unlike Ice-Make or Wood-Make, the caster does not need to place their hands into complex positions but merely places their fingers on the temples of their heads as a focus point and a chain of memories could be seen visible behind the user. Although skilled users don't have to make any movement simply just remember the spell and use it. Equipment He also uses a Scythe/Chain Scythe enfused with Nullification. Meaning if you touch the scythe your magic power will vanish and all moves you were going to perform immediately vanish as well. But if you are no longer touching it all your magic power comes rushing back to you creating an immense amount of pain and pressure on your physical body. Relationships Akhiro Clive- A fellow inmate from the 2nd tower of Heaven and one of the only people Kazema can call a friend. Nirvana Fernandes- A good friend and he feels as though he can talk to her about everything since he had trusted her with his life during their "Robin Hood" days. Xeno Dragneel- Having only met him on his arrival, Ravager knows little about him and calls him Salamander most of the time. Kyla Dragneel- Having only met her on his arrival as well Kazema doesn't know how he feels about her. Sometimes she's calm and collected and other times she acts so damn Kawaii. Either way something is brewing between them. Rikuto Fernandes- Considers her some sort of friend seeing that she is engaged to Akhiro. He acts towards her like he acts towards most people, a blank canvas. Ichigo Shirama- His brother and his best friend. One of the hardest things of running away was saying goodbye to his little brother. When he returned from his five year journey finding out he was dead crushed him on the inside while on the outside his face remained blank as if nothing had happened. He promised himself that he'd live his life for Ichigo. History Having being raised in a happy family until he was 10, Kazema felt as if he was set for life. Until his father mysteriously disappears. To deal with this his mother became a drunk meeting a guy at the bar and abruptly marrying him. He had told himself that despite all this he would stay strong for his brother Ichigo. After 3 months of them getting married fights broke out in the house between their mother and step-father. What was ridicule and hurtful words became physical abuse. Finally Kazema ran away his last words to Ichigo was to take care of mom. He lived on the street for two years not knowing magic he learned how to handle himself in a fight being able to knock 4-5 thugs out with his size and agility. Unfortunately Kazema had messed with the wrong people and was kidnapped by a few dark mages to work on the 2nd Tower of Heaven. Kazema fought with the few skills he had, but he was no match for their magic. He had been dropped off in a cell where he met Akhiro Clive and later Raitoningu Volts. After a year of plotting with his two newly found friends and other inmates they took their chance and struck. He had been given the job to knock 3 guards out in two blows which he had done successfully. But then something when horribly wrong as an explosion was set off sending him flying into the ocean. He came up to see Akhiro escaping with others and 2 inmates trapped underneath some rubble. Two men were aproaching fast as he got back to land and tried to get the inmates out. He was unsuccessful and the guards blasted him into some rubble. They then picked him up and through him into a room with a circle full of darkness magic as he seemed to be getting sacrificed. Instead symbols formed over his arms as darkness magic flowed over him. As a dark image forms behind him the mages are quickly killed as the image disappear and four other mages appear. The mark taking over him, he kills all of them in 2 swift movements as a magic circle forms behind him as a memory flashes by of him seeing a guard using Dark Wave. He shoots the same attack as it destroys half of the tower. Kazema gets flung by the attack as he into pushed back into the ocean. The mark stops glowing and he finds his way onto a plank tired out. He then spends the next several months drfting towards Fiore finding a few islands and getting food and drinking water on them. He then lands on the continent fighting through jungles and finally finds his way to Magnolia. He then meets a 15 year old Nirvana Fernandes who invites him to a group of teenagers/children who steal from the rich to benefit themselves and others. He accepts as they work together for a few years. One day, they had decided to steal from Fairy Tail and they had almost gotten away with it before the previous Fairy Tail GM finds them and looked like he was about to kill them. He then smiled inviting them to Fairy Tail. They had then both trained under him unlocking their magical abilities as Nirvana became the successor to the guild while Kazema went off on a 5 year journey to test his limits even more and train even harder. When he came back he took on the alias of Ravager, met new faces and old faces, but also learned that his brother was dead. Character's Creator PurplePengu1n4 also known as Pengu1n4 on the wiki created and is the brains behind this character, Kazema Tenkai aka Ravager. Trivia *Kazema was the real 6th Lengendary Wizard of Fiore, his brother taking his place while he was gone. *This is Pengu1n4's 2nd character for this series, his first one dead at the hands of Damian Takehashi (LongingGoldenDragon) and Vulcan Smith (CraziestPanther). *Ravager looks like Scar from Fullmetal Alchemist. Category:Characters